


sunday morning stasis

by sugaplumvisions



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Agender Azumane Asahi, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:21:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24794590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugaplumvisions/pseuds/sugaplumvisions
Summary: Daichi doesn't want to get out of bed. Neither, really, does Asahi.
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Sawamura Daichi, Kageyama Tobio/Kozume Kenma/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37
Collections: SportsFest 2020





	sunday morning stasis

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from the song by the same name by Joseph Fink

Daichi rolls over and presses his face into his pillow. “Gimme five more minutes,” he says. 

“I gave you ten,” Asahi says. “We’re going to be late!” 

“Suga sees us every week,” Daichi grumbles. 

Asahi thinks back to the night before. Daichi awoke every few hours, restless until Asahi could soothe him back to sleep. 

“I’ll call Suga,” Asahi says, smiling gently and pressing a kiss to the top of Daichi’s head. They walk into the living room and dial the numbers they know by heart. 

“Asahi? What’s up?” Suga says. 

“We’re going to be a little late,” Asahi says. 

“Ooooo!” Suga’s eyebrow waggle is all but audible. 

“It’s! Not like that!” Asahi sputters. 

“Lemme guess. The husband won’t get out of bed today?” 

“Rough night,” Asahi says, sinking into one of their recliners and realizing that they themself are exhausted. They sigh quietly, hoping that the receiver doesn’t pick it up. 

“Have you tried dumping a bucket of water on his head?” Suga asks. Asahi knows the twinkle in their eye that comes with the statement. 

“And has that ever worked with Kenma?” Asahi asks. 

“Kenma doesn’t ‘do’ mornings,” Suga says. “Besides, he’s not invited to the super special best friend reunion brunch.” 

“And Daichi does mornings?” Asahi huffs out a laugh. “We could do lunch. We do this literally every week.” 

“Fineeee,” Suga says. 

“You know, you could bring your boyfriends,” Asahi says. “We haven’t seen them in too long.” 

“I suppose,” Suga says, but there’s a lilt to it that means there’s no true reluctance. “We could double date. Double and a half date?” 

“Go bowling or something,” Asahi says. 

“We could swap partners,” Suga says. “Do a two-on-two, let the setters switch out between playing and reffing.” 

“Usually Kageyama’s the one who makes it about volleyball,” Asahi says. 

“Well he’s off on his morning run, so somebody’s gotta do it.” Suga laughs. “Go kiss your Prince Charming.” 

“I don’t think that’s how the legend works.” 

“Well, mine’s the sleeping beauty,” Suga says. “You sound exhausted. Go get some rest.” 

“Love you,” Asahi says, pushing themself slowly out of the recliner. 

“Yeah, yeah, you too you big lug.” There’s a smile in Suga’s voice and on Asahi’s face as they hang up the phone. 

Asahi wanders back into the bedroom.

“Hey Dai?” They pull back the covers and slide into bed. 

“Mrrgh?” Daichi says, already mostly back to sleep. 

“We’re doing lunch. And maybe volleyball?” 

“Heck yeah.” His voice is muffled into his pillow. 

“Do I get a kiss?” It’s taken years and a ring on their finger for Asahi to feel so comfortable asking for affection, but when Daichi rolls over and purses his lips, it’s all worth it. 

“Mmm, love you,” Daichi says as Asahi pulls away. 

“Love you too,” Asahi says as they wrap their arms around Daichi. 

“You’re nice,” Daichi mutters. “Warm.” 

“You’re nice and warm too, babe.” 

Daichi hums low in his chest, a pleased sound that surrounds Asahi and sinks deep into their bones. 

“Sleep now,” Daichi says, rolling over so he’s pressed into Asahi’s chest. Asahi hums their approval, kisses Daichi on the head, and slips into a dreamless sleep. 

  
  



End file.
